The invention concerns a lamp shade for covering a light source, having a hoodlike base body which is open at least at the bottom and at least partly transparent, which is placed over the light source and covers it.
Light or lamp shades are known in the most diverse of embodiments. They serve in particular to cover the light source in order to avoid glare effects. The lamp so covered also becomes an optically attractive spatial object. Lamp shades are often made from a transparent, translucent textile material or a flexible plastic material and held by a supporting frame over the light source so that a direct visual contact with the light source is prevented. It is also known how to make the lamp shades from rigid plastic, ceramic, or glass.
Furthermore, lamp shades are often provided with ornamentation or painting, so that they can be regarded sometimes as objects of art. There is always only one graphic painting or ornament present on one lamp shade. If another design is desired, it is then necessary to replace the entire lamp shade. This is relatively costly and requires an increased storage requirement for the keeping of the unused lamp shades, since these are bulky and delicate.